Lost
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape quiere ayudar a Harry Potter y salvarlo del maltrato de sus tíos. Pero éste, se queda dormido y termina perdido en el lugar que menos lo imagina.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno otro Slash regalo. Chesale ya puedes sentirte feliz de leer otro slash. Pero esta vez es un Draco/Harry. Especialmente dedicado a mi Goomy goomy. Espero que te guste Goomy mías. Saludos y besos a todos.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Estaban en verano, donde Hogwarts estaba cerrado a las clases y algunos alumnos se quedaban, ya que no tenían familia. Todo ese universo se detenía una temporada, para que el mundo muggle entrara en vigencia. Cambiar de apariencia. Cambiar de vida y de ambiente, por un corto tiempo. Tiempo que era desesperante para unos, feliz para otros...Pero para Harry Potter era...

_Era detestable._

Suspiraba, mientras miraba a los estudiantes pasar, con sus cosas. Estaban muy felices de irse y compartir unas nuevas vacaciones con su familia. Solo que él no tenía nada que compartir ni mucho menos, motivo para irse. Lo único que podía compartir, era una gritería de sus tíos o una pelea con Dudley. Otro moretón.

Como el que se miraba en ese preciso momento, en una de las ventanas de aquel castillo. Por supuesto, ¿A quién más que a sus amigos, le importaba eso? No le permitían siquiera, hacer magia para desquitarse.

Hermione Granger, bajaba las escaleras de la torre, con sus maletas flotando a un lado. Ginny y Ronald, le seguían los pasos. Todos estaban emocionados por irse, pero a él le gustaba quedarse en casa.

_Esa era su casa._

- ¿Listo para irte, Harry?

- Realmente tenemos que irnos. ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?

- Por que es vacaciones y tenemos que hacer otra cosa que quemarnos las pestañas- dijo Ron con una expresión de cansancio. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y suspiró, frustrada.

- Como si hicieras gran cosa. Apenas aprobaste con uno que otro aceptable.

- Aprobé y eso es lo que importa. Descuida Harry, te sacaremos de esa prisión en cuanto volvamos de Australia. Iremos a ver a Charlie.

Harry se preguntó, por qué no tenía algún pariente en ese lado del universo. Tenía a Sirius, pero no podía ir con él, puesto que no era mayor de edad y podían descubrirlo. Ginny asintió en silencio y con una sonrisa, tomó el brazo de Harry. Amablemente le ofrecía su apoyo, pero eso no era suficiente.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Severus Snape escuchaba su conversación. Harry Potter tenía un enorme moretón en uno de sus hombros. Bien sus tíos lo maltrataban, gran novedad. ¿Qué iban a hacer con eso?

Pues ideas concretas no tenía, una que otra. Por el bienestar de la misión, al menos el objeto a utilizar debía estar sano. Le exigiría a Dumbledore que interviniera.

- Sus tíos lo maltratan, lo tienen como animal- dijo y Dumbledore suspiró con un movimiento ligero, apenas perceptible.

- Pero no podemos mandarlo a otro lugar. ¿A dónde podríamos llevarlo, sin despertar la curiosidad de Tom?

- Lo matarán allí, seguramente.

- ¿Y qué sugieres tú, Severus?

Severus suspiró y se preguntó si podrían hacer algo o Dumbledore, estaba en lo cierto. Bueno, Harry no tenía más parientes y llevarlo con Sirius, iba a ser una locura. Meditando, Dumbledore inspiró nuevamente y tuvo que decir, que tenía la razón. No había lugar posible al que ir, que no despertara sospechas.

_Ninguno...Ni siquiera la mismísima madriguera._

- Te extrañaré por unos días, luego te veré y querré decir que te vayas- sonrió su amiga Hermione, abrazándolo- nos veremos pronto Harry. Te escribiré para avisarte cuando llegue con Ron.

- Te escribiremos, lo prometemos- dijo el pelirrojo Ronald, con una sonrisa- Pero descuida, si tus tíos se ponen necios, Fred tiene una fórmula infalible.

Se preguntó si le interesaba saberlo. Seguro sería otro mes de castigo u otra golpiza por parte de su tío. Inspiró, en cuanto el tren arribó a la estación. Estaba comenzando a sentir que el mundo se empequeñecía, conforme dejaban Hogwarts.

Otra temporada de sufrir con sus tíos y su insoportable primo. De ser la burla de todos sus compañeros y compañeras. De ser el retrasado mental y el idiota ocasional, que venía de una correccional. Si pudiera usar magia de vez en cuando.

Se quedó dormido durante todo el viaje, pensando en cómo sería vivir con su padrino. Al llegar, alguien movió su hombro, indicándole que estaba al final de la estación donde debían bajarse. Harry Potter simplemente hizo caso del pedido y se bajó.

Bien, a mitad de su camino, sintió que no estaba en el lugar correcto. ¿Dónde se había bajado entonces? Ladeó la cabeza hacia toda la periferia de la estación, pero no veía nada claro. Parecía estar en un lugar que no era ni muggle ni mágico.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto se había dormido, que no tenía ni idea de su paradero? Comenzaba a preocuparse, por pensar demasiado. No podía hacer magia y no conocía forma para alertar a Albus Dumbledore o a algún profesor, que estaba atascado.

Por que estaba atascado en dios sabía dónde y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Soltó el equipaje en la mitad de la salida del subterráneo. No podía cargar más el equipaje, por todo el lugar. Estaba comenzando a casarse, de tanto caminar. No había señal alguna del lugar en donde estaba. Al salir, había un enorme parque y al final de el, se erguía una enorme mansión.

¿Estaba en Londres o fuera? ¿Estaba en algún lugar mágico o muggle? ¿Cómo responder a esas interrogantes?

Severus Snape, tenía en mente un plan. Bueno no era muy inteligente, pero servía de distractor, para sacar a Potter de aquel lugar. Mientras pensaba, se preguntaba si estaba enloquecido o si tenía una vena "heróica" en su sangre. Pues bien, entendía que verlo de esa forma, podía llegar a tocar algo en él. No demasiado, pero lo lograba.

Hora de sacarlo de ese lugar.

Dsapareció con una pequeña explosión. Mientras Harry en cambio, deseaba aparecerse en otro lugar. Continuó caminando por aquella fría calle sin saber dónde demonios estaba metido. Al final de la misma seguía mostrándose imponente, la enorme mansión. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Podría encontrar a alguien que le ayudase? Seguramente.

Severus reapareció en Privet Drive y miró el vecindario. Muy muggle para su gusto, pero solo iba de pasada, solo quería sacar a Potter y luego, no volvería jamás. Miró la pequeña casa que debía visitar y simplemente llamó a su puerta.

Su gordo y horrendo tío, fue quién abrió la puerta y lo contempló con un gesto de asco, que solía parecerse al que Severus Snape también hacía, al ver muggles. Suspiró y miró a su esposa, que se asomó a la puerta.

- Seguro vienen a decirnos que el chico se murió.

- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó Snape, con voz suave y sedosa.

- Déjalo pasar. Por desgracia, le conosco- musitó la mujer, con rabia. Petunia Dursley. Cómo no conocer a aquella mujer. Cómo no recordarla.

- Mire, acá no queremos que raros como usted, estén visitándonos cuando se les pegue la gana.

- No he venido de visita, afortunadamente. Vengo por Potter.

- ¿Por el chico? Pues seguramente se perdió o se murió, por que nunca llegó.

Bien, no se esperaba eso. Podía estar muy enfadado con lo que su "familia" hacía de él, pero eso era exagerar. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Así era Potter, muy tarado para su propio gusto. Y Longbottom no pasaba ese gusto tampoco.

- ¿No llegó?

- Mire, nosotros no sabemos de eso. Tampoco es que cargue un teléfono para ubicarlo por todas partes. Y la verdad, es que no nos interesa que...

La mirada de Severus, amenazante, lo acalló enseguida. Eso le recordaba tanto a su madre y a su padre, que podía embrujarlo allí mismo. La respiración casi muerta de Severus, asustó a los presentes. Analizó el lugar.

- Si lo ocultan o lo encerraron...

- ¿Para qué? Si él mismo seguramente, puede escaparse. Como el fenómeno que es.

- Por supuesto. Por que ustedes son...- ¿Se había perdido? ¿A dónde pudo haberse ido? El tren podría haberse... No, el tren siempre los dejaba a todos en sus destinos. ¿O no?

Pues Harry pensaba, que había sido imbécil, el dormirse en el tren. Mientras caminaba, recorrió el vasto campo que circundaba a la enorme mansión. ¿Quién podría vivir allí? Quizá un rey, quizá un príncipe o un presidente.

Pues se equivocó, al mirar la enorme insignia sobre la puerta de entrada. Al mirar el tapete y las inscripciones en dorado.

Estaba en la mansión Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminó alrededor de la enorme mansión. Considerando por supuesto, que la situación no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba. Entonces la última parada que hacía el tren, aquel lugar Malfoy. Suspiró y pensó que no podía estar peor que eso. Incluso si sus enemigos más preciados, simplemente le abrieran la puerta y le permitieran quedarse allí dentro.

Incluso eso.

Severus caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, confundido. ¿Cuál era la última parada de ese tren? Nunca se lo había preguntado, nunca le había interesado. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Por supuesto. Nunca había recordado cuál era esa parada. Siempre había sabido, que Lucius no se bajaba en ninguna y siempre se quedaba dormido en los viajes. Incluso Narcisa.

Pero nunca se preocupó en preguntarse por qué. O preguntarle.

Y Harry hubiese pasado desapercibido, de no haber estado tan cerca de la vista de todos en el jardín. Draco miró con atención, sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. Estaba convencido de que aquel que estaba parado en medio de su jardín, era él.

Era el detestable San Potty.

- ¿Harry Potter? Qué gran sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa suave y Harry parpadeó en silencio. Estaba en desventaja y no le convenía hablar. Inspiró ligeramente.

No tenía armas, más que su varita. Y por más que esperara un milagro, este no llegaría hasta sus manos. No si lo premeditaba. Draco ladeó la cabeza, cuando su padre se asomó en la puerta.

Al escuchar la mera mención de Potter. Frente a su casa.

No podía ser más sencilla su vida. Incluso si hubiera pedido un deseo, nunca habría sido tan bueno como eso. Su señor al final, estaría satisfecho de tener a Harry Potter donde quería.

- Déjalo pasar, Draco. Deja que sea nuestro invitado.

Y Harry sabía que eso no podía ser mejor, que donde estaba con sus tíos. Ya extrañaba a Vernon, gritándole al oído. o a Petunia y sus quejas acerca de lo mal que cocinaba. De lo feo que era y de lo delgaducho que lucía.

Eso comenzaba a extrañarse.

- ¿Que Harry se perdió?

- Sí, profesor. Se perdió- contestó Snape y Albus suspiró suavemente.

- Eso no puede ser peor. Asumo que Tom se enterará muy pronto. Espero no esté en malas manos.

- De eso no dudo, si me permite decir. Potter tiene una habilidad misteriosa, para meterse en problemas. Al igual que Weasley y Granger. Pero me temo que considero que podía ser muy peligroso.

- Encuéntralo, Severus. Tienes que encontrarlo.

Y Harry miró la enorme mansión, por dentro. Por supuesto, tan opulosa como una vez se imaginó. Pero no dudó de la necedad de sus dueños, por aparentar más de lo que eran.

Lo único que era real, era la oscuridad de su corazón.


End file.
